Large-scale computing systems, such as those associated with network-based production services, have become widely available in recent years. Examples of such systems include online merchants, internet service providers, online businesses such as photo processing services, corporate networks, cloud computing services, web-based hosting services, etc. These entities may maintain large numbers of computing devices (e.g., thousands of hosts) which are hosted in geographically separate locations and which are configured to process large quantities (e.g., millions) of client requests daily or even hourly. Complex systems may include many services that interact with one another in varied ways.
For example, web servers backed by distributed systems may provide marketplaces that offer goods and/or services for sale to consumers. For instance, consumers may visit a merchant's website to view and/or purchase goods and services offered for sale by the merchant (and/or third party merchants). Some network-based marketplaces (e.g., Internet-based marketplaces) include large electronic catalogues of items offered for sale. For each item offered for sale, such electronic catalogues typically include at least one product detail page (e.g., a web page) that specifies various information about the item, such as a description of the item, one or more pictures of the item, as well as specifications (e.g., weight, dimensions, capabilities) of the item. In various cases, such network-based marketplaces may rely on a service-oriented architecture to implement various business processes and other tasks. The service-oriented architecture may be implemented using a distributed system that includes many different computing resources and many different services that interact with one another, e.g., to produce a product detail page for consumption by a client of a web server.
Automated testing of such services is an increasingly important part of the software development process. At various stages in the development cycle, a suite of tests may be run to verify the expected operation of the software. The suite of tests may include, for example, load tests to verify that the software can perform as expected with a particular amount of throughput. In a service-oriented system that implements a service-oriented architecture, a service being tested may interact with numerous other services. Accordingly, a load test applied to one service may have a significant impact on other services as well.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning “having the potential to”), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning “must”). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to.”